The Rebels Revenge: Gladiator Style
by Raynan
Summary: The victor of the 67th hunger games teams up with district thirteen, using their resources he is able to change the twist to the 75th Quarter Quell. 24 Game-Makers are thrown into an arena, leaving the President without 23 of his most intelligent minds. With the upcoming rebellion, intelligence is necessary, how will this effect the future? Ready or not, the Hunger games are back


The Rebels Revenge: Gladiator Style

AN: It's nice to be back. After the success of my last SYOT, The Big Apple. I decided to continue the series, starting off with a big bang. You don't need to have read the last SYOT to understand this one, but I'll give you guys a re-cap. The victor of my last SYOT (Jude Herra of D6) became a rebel; he got his revenge by grouping with two other rebels and changing the Quarter Quell.

The president was what many would call fuming, right now; the worlds scariest monsters would look up at him and flinch. He was one bad-ass senior. He didn't even have to utter a word when he walked in the room; the anger he was feeling was beyond yelling, beyond anything but action. Chaos filled the room the president resided in, the TV in the corner replaying the blow the rebels had given to the Capitol. The president watched himself on the TV, walking to the stage proudly, unknowing of the wreckage about to be caused hiding in a little envelope marked 75 in rich, golden letters. He had to look away during his speech, because he couldn't bear to look at his weakness. The Quarter Quell announcement that would be a symbol of rebellion to the districts.

"To prove the Capitol has strong, cunning, minds. The tributes will be selected from a pool of previous Game-Makers, who will be mentored by one of the victors their games have produced." that wasn't the worst part; it wasn't even close to the horror about to unleash itself.

Cheering.

That's what had pushed the president over the edge, the idiocy of his own citizens. Rejoicing that their heroes would play the game that they themselves masterfully created for the citizen's entertainments every year, the game that would extinguish 23 brilliant minds. The president thought about calling it off, admitting that someone had hacked the capitols most prestigious security system. He laughed at the thought, he would never let himself fall that low. The games would serve as a punishment to the idiots that let it happen, and right at that exact moment, the president found that he too, would be enjoying these games.

Yep, you read right! This years games with consist of Game-Makers as tributes. Here are some rules that must be followed:

1) I know we all like the "different" Game-Maker, the one who has seen the error in their ways. Please try to keep these types to the minimal; I don't want 24 good people in this. The point of the SYOT is revenge; I'd like to keep it that way.

2) No uber Game-makers please. I will allow them to have seven months of training at the max, since that's about how much time they have between the announcements and the games. Capitol people are pretty frivolous; they've never needed to be athletic. They are also not seers; they never saw this coming before the seven month mark.

3) Half of the tributes will be bloodbaths, if you want a certain character of yours to survive. I'll guarantee them freedom during the bloodbath if you submit another character who is a BB.

4) Your character will probably die; I don't want to handle temper tantrums because you thought your character would "make it to the end." I know I'm being harsh, but I didn't say this in my first SYOT and I got a lot of Tears during it.

5) Treat your character like a living person, they act the way they act for a reason. Like certain weapons for a reason, and are afraid of things for a reason. Even if they're unaware of it. For example: Katniss doesn't like having her legs shaved because it makes her feel vulnerable. She spends a lot of time hunting, or fighting wild beasts in the woods, so she can't afford to be weak because she provides for her family.

6) When you pm your tribute please put their name in the subject section, it'll making sorting through tributes easier.

The tribute form will be on my profile, of you don't have an account, I'm sorry but I can't accept tributes from reviews. Though I will allow you to reserve a spot in a review, as long as you take the time to get an account. My last fic was deleted, and with that it also took many reviews and basically caused a lot of havoc. I don't really feel like repeating that.

To confirm that you read all this, put BOSHIZZLE MY NIZZLE at the top of your submission.


End file.
